


when you touch my body and you say my name (giving me what I need)

by The_FlamingTiger



Series: I'll be the best thing for us - Rayaari Series [2]
Category: Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)
Genre: (but honestly it doesn't matter as long as they're having fun), F/F, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Making Love, Vaginal Fingering, but i wanted to let namaari have it this time, i believe in top!raya supremacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_FlamingTiger/pseuds/The_FlamingTiger
Summary: Being pressed against the wall of their shared room in Spine was surely a predictable development since the moment they started kissing. Still, Raya allowed a gasp to slip from her lips as Namaari kissed and sucked and nipped at the skin of her neck, like it was unexpected. Like she was experiencing it without ever having seen it in her mind in the moments that she was alone.----------------------------A follow up to my previous Rayaari fanfic, "and in spite of it all, you'rе still my everything (when we're nothing at all)"
Relationships: Namaari/Raya (Disney)
Series: I'll be the best thing for us - Rayaari Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218605
Comments: 18
Kudos: 358





	when you touch my body and you say my name (giving me what I need)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Here we are again!
> 
> This fanfic is a follow up to my first Rayaari fanfic, but I guess it can be read on its own. But if you want, you can check it out by accessing the series!
> 
> It's all up to you!
> 
> Don't forget to drink some water!

Growing up, Raya was always told that there were things that she would only understand when she grew up. With time and with some teachings on human behaviour, and on all of that stuff, she started to grasp what it meant. And being on the road, she understood the many ways that it was shown and performed.

But honestly, she didn’t really think much of it when it came to herself. There was too much going on in her life, too much going on in her mind. So it was never really a priority of hers.

Not that it became one now, but… Namaari definitely made her think of it a lot. The Fang princess is the most attractive person that Raya has ever met. From her undercut to her muscled arms and broad shoulders, from her sculpted back to her full, delicious-looking lips. And don’t even get Raya started on those big, strong hands…

So being pressed against the wall of their shared room in Spine was surely a predictable development since the moment they started kissing. Still, Raya allowed a gasp to slip from her lips as Namaari kissed and sucked and nipped at the skin of her neck, like it was unexpected. Like she was experiencing it without ever having seen it in her mind in the moments that she was alone.

Raya didn’t mind that Namaari was leaving marks. She wanted the world to see, she wanted the world to know that the fierce warrior sunk her fangs on  _ her. _ Allowing Namaari to mark her is as much a show of who Raya belongs with as it is of who Namaari belongs with. So she cherished each caress of those unusually sharp canines on her neck, sighed at each lap of Namaari’s tongue up the column of her throat.

She grasped Namaari’s shoulder so that her melting body wouldn’t escape the other woman and slip to the floor. But then again, with the way that Namaari’s strong hands gripped her hips and kept her in place against the wall, it is not like Raya was going anywhere.

“Gorgeous,” Namaari muttered against her neck, voice hoarse, and Raya could feel the smirk. She breathed Raya in, and then planted an open mouthed kiss to the skin. “You’re a work of art, Raya. And I intend to worship every single aspect of you.”

“Namaari…” Raya let out breathily.

“If you allow me to, that is,” Namaari kissed up her neck, sucking on her pulse point before nipping her earlobe. Then, she whispered something that made Raya’s breath hitch. “Let me worship you, dep’la.”

“Please me, [tình yêu của tôi](https://www.indifferentlanguages.com/translate/vietnamese-english/t%C3%ACnh_y%C3%AAu_c%E1%BB%A7a_t%C3%B4i),” Raya replied. “Show me how much you want me.”

That made Namaari bite her earlobe and then suck on it, causing Raya to suppress a moan and just breathe out shakily. “A dangerous request. One night is not enough to express it all.”

“Then give me as much as you can tonight,” Raya grabbed Namaari’s hair and lightly tugged her back, making the Fang warrior look her in the eyes. Those dark irises, clouded by desire and lust, took her in hungrily, like Raya was all the nourishment that could ever sate her body. “We have time for you to give me the rest.”

“Very well,” Namaari said before kissing her.

It was intoxicating, and it made Raya want more, and more, and more. She wanted to taste Namaari, to make a home for her tongue inside that delicious mouth, to lose herself in the sensation. And so she did, and Namaari met her with just as much intensity. If in the battlefield they were ferocious, here their victory came from taking sighs and small moans from one another.

It didn’t feel like a fight, or like a competition, but they still wanted to give  _ more. _ Perhaps it is due to the fact that, while tangling their tongues, the more they gave, the more they got to take. And they took, and took, and took, until Namaari pulled away, but not without having Raya’s lower lip between her teeth, pulling and then sucking and then pecking.

After being released, Raya guided Namaari backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed, and the taller woman was sitting on the bed. Raya smirked at her, and then started taking off her clothes, taking her sweet time. All while looking Namaari in the eyes, getting rid of her top first, but leaving her chest wrap on. Then, she took off her shoes and pants, also leaving on her underwear, and Namaari bit her lip at the sight of Raya’s defined stomach and legs.

Raya then straddled her, kissing her in the lips, grasping her broad shoulders. It didn’t last long, as Raya led her head down to retribute what Namaari was doing to her. What is the fun in being marked if you don’t get to mark back, after all?

“You can touch me, dep’la,” Raya whispered, lips brushing against Namaari’s ear. She slipped her hands under Namaari’s shirt, touching her breasts, and taking a gasp from the warrior’s lips. “I am all yours.”

Namaari’s hands found Raya’s ass immediately after those words came out. She gave an experimental squeeze, and upon hearing her lover’s breathy moan, she knew that she was doing something right. So she kept squeezing and caressing, and when Raya kissed in the lips again, she started caressing her back. Only the wrap around Raya’s chest kept her apart from feeling her beloved entirely, and so she pulled back to take it off.

Seeing Raya’s bare chest took Namaari’s breath away, and she gulped, allowing her eyes to take in the sight of the perky, not too small and not too big breasts. Her lips parted, and she then bit the lower to not let out an embarrassing sound.

“I…” Namaari tried, and a small gasp left her lips. “You’re gorgeous. I don’t even know... “ she looked Raya in the eyes. “T-this is… you’re my first.”

“You’re my first, too, dep’la,” Raya confessed. “And I’m happy that you are.”

“Raya…” Namaari said, and then pecked her love’s lips. “I don’t really know what to do.”

Raya chuckled. “Me neither. Just do what feels right, and we can go from there.”

“Alright,” Namaari nodded with a smile, and her eyes drifted back to Raya’s chest.

“You can start by touching them,” Raya told her, her voice no more than a breath. And at this point, who was Namaari to refuse her?

Namaari slipped her hands to the underside of Raya’s thighs, rubbing before moving the other woman to lay on the bed. She straddled Raya, knees on each side of her body. She took a minute to appreciate the way that Raya looks, exposed to her, hair sprawled like a halo. Bare chest rising and falling, lips parted and eyes lidded. Namaari smiled and then put her hands on Raya’s stomach, thumbs caressing the smooth skin.

When Namaari’s hands went up her toned stomach, Raya let out a long sigh. And then, she moans as those big calloused hands cupped her breasts, giving a tentative squeeze. Raya threw her head back in pleasure, encouraging Namaari to do it once again, with more confidence this time. After a while, Namaari lowered herself, nipping around the left nipple before taking it into her mouth, using her tongue to roll it.

Raya grabbed Namaari by the hair, keeping her in place while trying to contain the loud sounds that threatened to slip out. She whined when Namaari pulled back, looking down to see her hungry eyes taking her in, the devious smirk making her seem like a Serlot ready to pounce at her prey.

“Be loud for me, dep’la,” Namaari mutters, her voice low and rough, almost like a growl.

“Namaari…” Raya responds, and then allows a loud moan to roll out of her throat when her lover returns to her ministrations. She feels Namaari’s satisfied smile against her skin, and almost feels like smacking her on the shoulder.

But then there is Namaari’s hand slipping down her body, caressing her stomach on its way south. Raya bit her tongue in anticipation, and grunts in frustration when all Namaari does is play with the hem of her remaining undergarments. She bucks her hips into Namaari’s hand, trying to make her aware of  _ what she wants. _

Trying to lure her into giving it to her.

Namaari chuckled, and then brought another hand down to slip Raya out of her undergarment. The last piece of clothing that separated her from her goal, thrown to some part of the room like it didn’t matter. And when she slipped her hand between Raya’s legs, touching her where she needed her the most, it really didn’t.

Raya bit her lip, but was reminded of Namaari’s one request when she felt lips graze her sensitive nipple, getting a groan out of her. Namaari plays with her folds, touching them lightly with her fingers, exploring her. Taking in her reactions; whines and moans and grunts, whatever Raya gave her, Namaari was pleased to take.

“You’re so wet,” Namaari mumbled against her chest as she brought a hand up to Raya’s neglected breast. Raya writhed under her, wanting more of the touch, wanting Namaari  _ inside. _

“Wanna k-know… what would make me wetter?” Raya asked, voice broken by a moan as Namaari’s middle finger grazed her entrance.

“Hmmm?”

“Not being the only one naked in the room,” Raya smirked down at Namaari the best she could while having a finger teasing her. Namaari looked up, huffing a laugh through her nose before pulling away.

“Well, that’s fair,” Namaari responds, and Raya almost regrets requesting such a thing when she loses contact.

But her mind is rewarded by Namaari slipping her shirt off, revealing her muscular stomach and her already bare chest. If it were not for the feeling of her breath being taken away, Raya would’ve made a witty comment. There is no room in her head for that in this instant, though, as Namaari takes off her pants, and then her undergarments.

Raya’s lips part as she takes her in. Every single part of Namaari feels like a blessing to her eyes. Her toned legs, her curves, her breasts…  _ everything. _ There are so many things that she wants to do to her, but she feels like Namaari wants to be in charge tonight. And she lets her, appreciating the feeling of the other woman’s breasts pressing against her own as Namaari lowers herself once again, taking her lips into a kiss this time.

It’s slow, passionate, and honestly, Raya thought she couldn’t possibly get  _ even more _ turned on. But the way Namaari’s tongue moved inside her mouth, the way she pulled away to suck at her lip, the way she grounded Raya’s hips to the bed when she tried moving against her… it got Raya panting, needing more. Needing what Namaari was about to give her before she asked for her to take off her clothes.

“‘Maari,” Raya called as Namaari kissed and sucked at her jawline, getting a hum in response. “I want you…”

“I am already yours, dep’la,” Namaari whispered, grinning against her skin.

_ “Inside, _ Namaari,” Raya said through gritted teeth. “I want you inside me.”

“Do you  _ want _ me,” Namaari started, kissing her neck, and then licking up until reaching her ear. Namaari catches her earlobe between her teeth before she keeps talking. “Or do you  _ need _ me?”

“Just  _ fuck me _ already, Namaari,” Raya practically growls out the words, hands grasping Namaari’s back. “We both know that you  _ need it _ as much as I do.”

Namaari’s answer is a chuckle, and she returns her right hand to where it had been some moments ago. This time, she spends no time teasing Raya, and slips her middle finger into her. It is slow - of course it is - with a gentleness that people probably wouldn’t expect from Namaari. And it makes her even more endearing.

The more Namaari reveals herself, the more there is of her for Raya to love.

And she loves every inch that is slipped into her as, in contrast, Namaari abuses her neck, leaving even more marks on her sensitive skin. There is a moment of stillness before Namaari starts moving inside of her, and Raya gasps as the slow motions start. It takes some time for Namaari to pick up the pace, but when she does, it has Raya groaning and sighing.

But it feels like something is missing.

“More…” Raya whispers, and she would hate how much her voice sounds like a whimper if the cause were not Namaari.

“Huh?” Namaari asks, and she sounds genuinely confused.

“Two,” Raya explains. “Use two fingers.”

“Ah, okay,” Namaari smirks against her neck, and that is how Raya knows that she was messing with her. As revenge, she sinks her blunt nails into Namaari’s muscular back, going all the way down.

“Binturi,” Raya mutters.

“The more you insult me,” Namaari says as she slips a second finger into Raya, causing the Heart princess to moan loudly at how full she felt. “The more turned on I get.”

Raya lets out a shaky chuckle, but is unable to tell if it is a joke or not. Feeling Namaari’s two long digits inside of her makes her senses go hazy, and all she can see is Namaari’s face when she closes her eyes. A loud moan falls from her lips when Namaari curls her fingers, thrusting in a new angle and soon finding that oh so sweet spot inside of Raya.

“Namaari,” Raya breathes out. She still grips Namaari’s back with her nails, and she then rests her head on her lover’s shoulder. Raya starts kissing and nipping, but it does nothing to stop her sounds, only muffles them.

Raya feels herself closer to the edge when Namaari presses her thumb against her neglected clit, rolling it in slow, circular motions. It’s an explosion of sensations, and Raya’s moans start rising in quantity and volume. Namaari thrusts into her fast, hitting the spot that has Raya seeing stars multiple times.

As soon as Raya reaches the top of the mountain of pleasure, she feels herself crash down into Namaari. Her thoughts go blank and she can’t even hear the sound that she makes. Namaari gets her through it with slow and gentle thrusts, kissing her neck and her face and her lips.

When Raya whines at the stimulation, Namaari stops the thrusts and stops touching her clit. She brushes away a few tears that had slipped out of Raya’s eyes with her left hand and her lips. After a couple minutes, she takes out her fingers, and Raya almost moans at the sight of Namaari cleaning them up with her tongue.

As soon as Namaari lays beside her, Raya turns and wraps an arm around her torso. She lays her head on Namaari’s chest, closing her eyes and breathing her in. Namaari hugs her, wrapping both arms around Raya and bringing her closer.

“That was…  _ awesome,” _ Raya says, kissing Namaari’s shoulder. “I don’t think I have the energy to return the favour tonight, though…”

“I don’t expect you to,” Namaari kisses the top of her head. “I did it because I love you, not because I expect anything in return.”

“As much as I love the sentiment, I still do wanna see you moaning under me, dep’la.”

“And here I thought you were pure of mind,” Namaari said, disapproving.

“I never promised such a thing,” Raya shrugs. “You’ll have to deal with it.”

“I know,” Namaari lifts her face up by her chin. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

With that, and another quick kiss, they fell asleep in each other’s arms, no worries in their minds.

After all, the world would still be here tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! Hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Please leave a comment to let me know your thoughts! ^-^


End file.
